Hope After All
by alfay93
Summary: What If Bella was born the same year as Edward in 1901...what If they met and fall in love. What will happen if their time together falls short and they get caught in the influenza. Will a certain DR. Cullen save them and bring them to a world they thought was never possible? -AN- First FanFic story!
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything, Even though I wish I did :)

**AN - This Is my First Story! Sorry for the Spelling :)**

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings - BPV

I hadn't wanted to go but my parents insisted that i leave them, why because they had caught the influenza and they were determined that I would not get it. So here I was on the train to Chicago Lucky me. I always try to look at the positives in life, what my mother always said but I never been this far away from home before let alone doing it by myself with no one i knew waiting for my on the other side. I looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark, Just my luck I was told that i would be staying with a family named mason. Good family fairly wealthy, apparently they had a son who would be around my age. Well that's what I was told anyway. As the train pulled to a stop I picked up my bag and and walked out onto the platform, As I did I tripped much to my horror and bumped into a person. As i looked up to say i sorry i hear a voice call me. "Miss are you alright?" I started to blush and picked up my bag from the ground. "yes thank you kind sir." He looked at me with concerned eyes "A nice young lady like yourself should not be walking around the streets on your lonesome." I blush some more, by this time I was probably bright red. "Thank you for you concern but I have not far to walk, I shall be alright." and with that I rushed off onto the streets before I could embarrass my self any further. As I walked along I remember my Father telling me where to go once I hoped off the train. I have never been good at following directions as I always end up in the other direction. I noticed the man from the train station following me, Great this was all I needed. As I started to panic my clumsiness started to kick in and I tripped over the footpath onto the road. I felt warm flowed coming from my head and that I fell onto. Every thing started to go fussy as I felt the man start to pick up my things and started to push himself onto me...I started to sob, "Please help"!

- EPV -

I was late, I had got caught up playing baseball with a few school class mates when I realised it was getting dark and I was suppose to be picking up a young lady from the train. Mother and Father had insisted that we take in the Girl we hardly new to do our share of helping out with the hole influenza slowing spreading out. Lucky it had not hit out area yet but Father thing it wont be long. As I passed the Corner to the the train station I heard a young girl scream and I started to run when saw a man late 30's trying to pull the girls clothing. "HEY" I screamed as I starting to shake with anger. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU ARE DOING!" As soon as he saw me he jumped up, turned in the other direction and ran away down the street. I quickly ran up to the girl, she had blood coming from her head and leg. She was laying on the street unconscious, even in this state she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. How could a man do something like this to such a angel. I picked her up in my arms and rushed her back down the street to my parents house. Please hold on my angel, I am getting you help I thought. I will protect you...


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

-Chapter 2 -Awakening- BPOV

I Started to wake, It had all been a dream I thought to myself, but as I started to open my eyes and had no idea where I was and I was pretty sure that I had never been to this place before. I slowly tried to sit up but felt my bones all stiff, I had must of been asleep for a far while. I wondered where I am, I remember walking from the train station and that man following me and then I tripped ..I could feel all the colour in my body go and I started to shiver. What if this was his place and He kidnapped me, I had no one to realise what I would be missing. I quickly got up but started to feel little dizzy. Suddenly I heard a pair of feet walking close to the door and the knob started to twist. I Panicked and jumped, starting to look around the room the see if there was anything that I could defend my self with, Drats nothing. Just then a tall handsome guy walk in with Bronze hair and a crocked smile. He was the most beautiful guy I had ever seen, I stood there in shock, wide eyed and mouth open.

"I am glade to see you are finally awake miss..." He glanced at me and started to walk over. His voice was like an angle talking from heaven. "It's alright, I will not hurt you, I found you unconscious on the street and I could not leave you there so I picked you up and brought you back here to my place." I let out a sigh of relief, It was ok, I was safe, for now. I looked down at my self and realized I was only in a long night gown and I went to jump back onto the bed to cover myself but I tripped and started to fall when He caught me. "You need to be a little more careful there, I don't want you to add to your injuries now do we." He smiled and helped me back onto my bed. "May I as what your name is miss?" I smiled "Miss Isabella Swan, but I liked to be called Bella, I got sent here from my parents as they have caught the influenza and did not want me to catch it to." I looked up into his green big eyes, they looked sad. "I am sorry to hear that Bella. My name is Edward, Edward Mason." I remembered what my father said how I was to stay with a family named Mason. He must of went to met me and found me. I went to scratch my head when I found a bandage there and my eyes widened with horror. sensing this Edward quickly put me at ease "It is ok miss, The Dr. was kind enough to see to your Injuries and said he would be back to visit when you are awake. Speaking of that I better go tell Mother that you are awake." He lifted my hand and kissed it "I will be back in no time madam" and with that crocked smile he left out the door. I looked around and saw my blue dress which had been washed with my black stockings and shoes, I quickly went over and changed before Edward would come back again. I wondered weather he had a girlfriend or not, but with his looks I was sure he would have. I let out a sigh, The first guy that I start to fall for and He was taken, just my luck.

-EPOV -

I walked down the stairs into the dinning room where my Father and Mother was finishing there breakfast. My Mother looked up at me and smiled "Edward Darling how is our newest resident going.? Is she awake? It is such a shame to come here for the first time only to be put though all this drama." I smiled and replied quickly to put my mothers mind at ease. She would always worry, I would laugh at her and say that if she worried to much she would get a full head of grey hairs before I get married. "Yes Mother, Her name is Miss Isabella Swan, But prefers to be called Bella. She tells me her parents caught the influenza and sent her here, It is such a coincidence that we were the family she was to come to." My mother's eyes sadden "Yes I do hope her stay here is all right and brings her many new happy memories. I must go out to town to get some new material to make her new clothes. When Sarah went to wash her cloths she said that they were falling apart." Father then stood up and kissed my Mother on the head "Yes dear how about You come with me when I go to work? Then you could take the carriage when you are finished home and send it back for me tonight" Mother stood and started to walk over to the kitchen. "Okay dear, Ill just tell Sarah to call the Doctor as he wanted to check Bella when she woke." Father then walked over to me, "Son I will allow you to stay home today and only today since your Mother has to go to town, Make sure you show Bella where everything is and how the house is run." I smiled grateful that I could stay home. "Thank you Father, I will" and with that he walk over the door. "Come on Elizabeth time to leave, I don't want to be late now. Edward make sure you behave your self and act like a gentlemen." Mother rushed over out the door following My Father. "Bye mother."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Masons

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN - Thanks for the review! Makes me happy and encouraged to continue writing :)**

Chapter 3 - The Masons - BPOV -

As I walked down the stairs I saw Edward sitting in the middle of the room playing the most beautiful black grand piano but the music is what surprised me even more, it sounded as if it was coming out from heaven. I walk over and sat beside him listening to him play. Then suddenly stops and laughs, and turns towards me. "I didn't see you there Bella, Mother has left to do some errands and Fathers gone to work so it looks like its just you me and Sarah" I smile "Sarah?" He goes to stand up and puts out his and for me to take "our Maid slash servant slash friend, she took care of me when I was young and even though I don't want to admit it kinda still does." He smiles his cheeky grin and does a little chuckle "So we have all had breakfast, so why don't I show you where the dinning room is, Sarah has been waiting to met you and I am sure you are as hungry as ever." I can feel my self starting to blush, I am hungry but I don't want him to feel then need to do something out of the way just for me. I take his hand and start to get up."Thank you but there really is no need, I can wait till Lunch and I am sure you have more important things to do other than take care of me" He then looks down at me and smiles widely "Bella don't you know that a man can not leave a lady alone if she is subjected to such great dangers especially in your case of getting injured in an blink of an eye." and with that he walks me over hand in hand the the dinning room with a huge dark wooden table in the middle and four chair either side. He then pulls out a chair for me and motions me to sit. "There you go madam" he chuckles and walks through a door which I gather is the kitchen.

I look around at the big room, Edward's Father must be in a very successful business I wonder what he does, weather Edward would continue after his Father retires. Just then the door fly's back open with a short dark haired plump woman wearing and apron with flower marks on her face caring a tray. "BELLA" She screamed with a huge smile going from one ear to the next. "It is so good to see you are finally awake. Just look at you all skin and bones, now you eat this all up okay dearest." and with that she walked back out the door whispering a "Behave" to Edward who blushed and walk over to take a seat opposite to me. "So Bella, Why don't we play 20 questions, get to know each other a little better?" I smile "Okay but you go first" I look down at the plate Sarah gave to me and see it was full to the brim, eggs, sausages, toast and tomato How in the world did they expect me to eat all this? Sensing my alarm Edward quickly reassures me "Eat what you can Bella, I did not know what you liked so I told Sarah to make it all." I let out a sigh of relief and start on the eggs.

"So Bella what if you favoured colour?" I look up into his green beautiful eyes, Green yes I think green. "Green, how about you?" He smiled "Brown" Hmm what should I ask, Yes how about his Fathers carer. "What does your Father do?" He smile fades and his eyes suddenly look sad. Why, what could make him this sad? "My father is one of the best Lawyers In town" He looks up at me to see me curious, what is so bad about that? "Don't get me wrong He is great at what he does it is just that he is expecting me to continue looking after his business after he returns but I would love to Join the Army and pull my weight fighting this war." He says this proudly, No he couldn't fight the war, what if he died, I know I just met him but it feels like it has been 1 year not one day. "oh...Well I think you should follow your heart" He smiles back at me and looks down at my plate. "So are you finished Bella, Was it to your satisfaction?" I look down and see I've ate half of the meal. "Yes thank you please tell Sarah It was delicious. He stands up and puts out his hand for me to take. "Why thank you kind sir" I giggle out "The pleasure is all your Madam" he chuckles and we walk back out to the Parlour.

-One Month Later - - EPOV -

It has now been a month since the beautiful young lady Bella come into my life and I think I am In love. She bring meaning into my life and I love every bit of her. The grumpy mornings of not being a morning person and the accident prone angel that can trip on a flat surface. My parents of course were not surprised when I told them I was going to ask her to if she would let me court her. They told me they were very happy for me and to my mothers exact words _"I know she will say yes, before you know it I will be planning a wedding...Yay!". _It was funny cause she was so excited and ordered all of us to go get ready for a special dinner out in town, poor Bella had no idea what was going on and what brought on all this excitement all of a sudden. That was two weeks ago, now with my parents blessing I was going to take her to a very special place I loved. "Eddddwarrddd" Bella whined, she had been the whole way there, I had blind folded her and was walking with her hand in hand leading her to the perfect place. "Okay Bella we are here" I crouch down on one knee in front of her "Okay Bella, you can take off the blindfold now. I chuckle, she had no patience what so ever, well I do know she doesn't like surprises but this had to be one, I would make It perfect for my angel. I took a deep breath and pull out my grandmothers engagement ring as she open her eyes. My love forever...

**AN - Please review...Cliff hanger! :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4 - Proposal

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 4 - The Proposal - BPOV

We had been walking for 10 minutes and I had been whining the whole way, why because Edward would not tell me where we were going or what we were going to do. I do not like surprises for multiple reasons. They usually involve gifts, which make me feel uncomfortable as they usually involve the giver spends money on you buying the gift. Therefore home made gifts are usually they way with me, You see when someone spends money on me I feel guilty as it could of been better spent on something more important. However Edward appears to be surprisingly has around the same amount of stubbornness as I do and that's saying something. He Insisted that we go out for the day, he was acting nervous the whole way which started to make me nervous. What was he hiding, Edward is the best decision I have ever made and I would never choose anyone else but him in all my life times. No matter what he has to tell me I will stand by his side even if he has to go to War, War...No that can not be it. Oh God please don't take him away from me, we have had so little time together I was starting to get close with his Mother who is the most beautiful woman I know as well as having a a gift to be good at so many abilities. When you look at Edward's father you can definitely see where he get's his good looks from, Edward Snr. Is a busy man leaves early in the morning and comes home just before tea, he works very hard to supply his wife and son all that they desire. I was shock back to reality when Edward suddenly stated that we were here. I was so excited to see where he had taken me, I could smell the forest as we were walking here so i knew we were either in a park or on a walking track somewhere but I had no idea were. I felt the grass beneath my feet as Edward told me I could take my blindfold off. I reach around and pulled the strings, I could hear bird chirping in the distance as the blind fold fell onto the grass. I slowly opened my eyes and see the bright green grass with flowering yellow and purple flowers. I turned to see we were completely surrounded by heavily overgrown tress, I turn back and see Edward on one knee holing a ring.

"Miss Swan, I promise to take care of you for all eternity, you are the reason I exist and my one true love. Where every you may go I will always follow no matter what, Please allow me to be the happiest man in the whole existence and become my wife." His emerald green eyes started back at me, I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I did not know what to say, where to start. It was perfect the meadow the surprise, I could feel a tear rolled down my face. I could see his face was full of hope, suspense of what my answer is going to be. How could he think I would ever say no, I barley let out my answer through my tears "It would be my pleasure kind sir". I let out a Giggle and he Laughs with a sigh of relief. "Why miss swan, you certainly left me worried there for a moment" He picks me up into his strong arms and gives me a kiss like there is no tomorrow. Our lips slowly part and he pulls me down onto the ground and I rest my head onto his chest, "How could you ever think that I would say anything other than yes." I breath out. I am the most luckiest woman on the earth, To be married to Edward Mason. I could see us together getting married having children and growing old together.

"I believe it is true, What my father always told me" Edward glanced down at me and smiled "what is that my dear?" I smiled back and replied "That fairy tales are real and you are my night in shining armour." And with that I know I have found my one true love.

**AN - Hoped you like, Will be plenty more chapter's to go :) Please review! Hope I am doing ok for my first time:)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Unwanted News

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN - Please review!**

Chapter 5 - The Unwanted News - EPOV -

I can't believe it, I now have an Fiancé! The love of my life said yes, It's the most perfect day and I will treasure it forever. I was laying in the meadow just after proposing and Bella is laying next to me with her head on my chest. I started to chuckle as I thought of how excited my Mother will be when she finds out that Bella said yes, she said that she knew that Bella would say yes but I would not tell her how I was going to propose as I wanted to make sure that I was a surprise and knowing my Mother she can not keep a secret of this extent when she is so excited about it. Well We better start heading off home my parents had organised a family dinner with friends to come and celebrate and we would not want to be late.

"Well my love, we better get going to spread the news." I smile as she quickly sits up and her face goes to horror at the thought. She must be nervous but how could she my parents adore her ever since the first day they met."It's okay love, they will be over joyed with me news, trust me, and I will be standing beside you the whole time." She let out a sigh of relief and does a little nervous smile "I know but it still makes me nervous, You must think I silly saying such things." I let out a little Chuckle, "nonsense my dear, this is a big step in life, even I am a little nervous. If you were not I would be concerned" I stand up and place my hand out to help her stand up. "Madam" she takes my hand and stands up. "Why thank you kind sir." she giggles and we head off back home to start the next stage of my life.

-BPOV-

As we heading though through the door I could head the laughter and music being played inside. I don't particularly like parties, I find them unnecessary. I prefer just close friends and family having dinner together more suitable but in this case it does not bother me, Why because I am engaged. I look across to Edward our hands together as one and he gives his crocked smile and squeezes my hand gently as we are greeted my many screams of joy. "Edward darling" Elizabeth screams "My baby is all grown up, Congratulations " her gives him a quick hug then turns towards me "And Bella, I have always thought of you as my daughter, Welcome to the family." She gives a a big hug and I return the smile. "Thank you so much" Edward snr. then turns to be after giving Edward a hug of Congratulations and gives me one too. "I am very proud of you both and know you will make a great couple." Edward puts his hand around my waist and smiles back at his dad "Thank you father" We continually are Congratulated and welcomed in to the family by many more people, and I must say the party was not so bad Dinner was very nice and Edward even played a piece of music for everyone before they all started to take their leave home. We walk up stairs hand in hand and Edward Kisses my hand goodnight. I could not wait for the day we could sleep in the same bed and I would not have to say goodbye. "goodnight" And I close the door to my room and sit down onto my bed. I am sure I would not have any trouble sleeping tonight, I was exhausted after such a long day and was glad to be on my own for some piece and quiet.

It felt like I had just gone to sleep when their was suddenly a knocking at my door. I quickly up and opened my door to find Edward staring their with a lantern in his hand and a pain stricken face all white and covered in sweat. My eyes go wide and I feel my body drain as I realise something terrible has happen. "Edward, what Is the matter, what has happen?" I scream bringing him into a hug "Tell me, are you in pain has their been an accident?" He looks down at me and barley whispers out. "My father has collapsed and is being brought to the hospital but the doctors say it wont be long." My whole world has come crashing down "But my, what does he have? Is there any way of saving him?" He shakes his head "Bella he has the Influenza and they believe that my Mother might have caught it too. They say that husband and wife usually go not long after each other. Bella I can not loose them both." And for the first time I see my beloved breakdown before me, with nothing for me to do but pray for a miracle.

**AN- Hoped you liked, Will upload another chapter tomorrow! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The last Wish!

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 6 The last breath -BPOV

It has been a very long night to say the least, and I had a feeling it was was going to get a whole lot worst as the day progressed. Since Edward had come knocking on my door in the middle of the night, we had just sat on the bed his head on my shoulder. Waiting, for anything, any news.

Just as I was about to ask Edward if he wanted to go get something to eat, I saw the door flew open, and their stood Sarah. She came running over toward the bed with very noticeable anger and frustration on her face, hands on her hips she turned to Edward.

"Master Edward! There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you. What do you're doing, Bella is only in her night dress." And, with that she pushed Edward up as she started to push him out the door "Out, Out, You were raised better than this." Just as Edward went to walk through the door he glanced back at me, and gave me one of his crocked smiled. It's Amazing, even all his been through tonight he can still put a smile on his face that turns my legs to jelly every time. I quickly got up, and Sarah helped me go through my daily morning routine. As Sarah was doing my hair I noticed a small tear run down her face, She usually talked non stop to me while I was getting ready. Saying what was planned for the day, but today she was the quietest I have ever seen her. "Sarah, What is ever the matter to bring you to tears?" When she did not answer I knew what was wrong. I looked at her start in the eyes through the mirror, and asked the dreaded question. "He did not make it did he? Edward Snr." I watch her shake her head quickly as she finishes up with my hair, and walks over toward the door. "No mam, He did not, but I was told with specific instructions not to tell Edward as Madam wanted to tell him herself. Even though Edward has not shown much affection or for that matter connection towards his father. Edward Snr is one of Edward's biggest role models." She opened the door, and looked back at me "I am so happy he has such a beautiful close person that he can lean on. I am not sure he would get through this without you, you'll make a great couple." I mouth a thank you to her "Now, come down stair as breakfast is ready waiting for you."

As I enter the Dinning room and take my seat beside Edward Sarah comes out with two trays and commands us to start eating. "Now you'r mother has asked me to inform you two that she would love visitors but, only on the condition that you wear these masks at all times." She pulls out two hospital masks for her pocket and places them in font of us."Do you understand. If you take them off I will not allow you to walk out of this house ever again if you do!" I look across at Edward to see him smiling "Thanks Sarah, we won't take them off, Will we Bella" He looks across at me and I giggle and quickly shake my head. After we finally finish eating our breakfast we walked to the door told Sarah we were off, and walked out the door towards the hospital. My only hope is that Elizabeth will be okay, especially for Edward's sake.

-EPOV-

The ride to the hospital was quiet, and as we arrived I took Bella's hand and walked up the the entrance to ask where my mother and father was. I was so nervous, scared and a million other emotions all bunched into one, I had never been one to show much of my emotions but since last night I fells more pulled towards Bella than ever before. She has now seen me at my worst but still loves me. The nurse directs us the the second floor, first room to the right. I hope they are all right, I just got engaged they can not die now, I wanted them at my wedding. I was their only son they had to be there, I had no other family, apart for Bella of course. We walked into the room and the first thing I laid my eyes on my mother. She was in a hospital white gown, and looked as if she and run a marathon with all the perspiration coming of her skin. She was white as a ghost and not the mother I know, A much sicker version, a version I child should never see their parents in. She gives a faint smile and whispers so faintly I could hardly hear. "My darling Edward and Bella" We walk over and sit beside her tell her It was going to be okay, I knew she could see through this lie but she played along to help Bella, to help me get through this. I turn to her and ask my dreaded question.

"What about father, Mother? Did he make it?" She shook her head and I start to sob, Why, why did this have to happen to me, to my family. Just then mother starts to cough and you could tell it was getting hard for her to breath. "don't worry Mother I will go get help, I''ll take the pain away." I run out the door to see the most pail, good looking doctor coming toward me I had ever seen."Doctor, Doctor" I scream, "Please help my mother" to turn back toward the room and walk back to my mothers side as the doctor follows me. He gives her a quick check over and asks to see both of us outside. "Goodbye Mother, I love you so so much. You can beat this" And with that, Bella and me hand in hand walk out with the doctor.

-CPOV-

I was walking along the corridor about to start my shift. I had never thought it would be possible have so much control over my blood-lust when I fist become a vampire. But though all my training and years of experience I have and now I am save people and help them get better. It had all come on so fast, the Spanish Influenza had come on so quick, people just dropping so fast, whole family. It was such a tragedy and there was nothing we could do as doctor's. Just then I herd a running and a boy not older than 17 come running out asking for help. Edward Mason, yes I remember his father had passed away last night, all of a sudden, It was one of the quickest cases I had ever seen to come down the in influenza and pass away. I walk into the room and do a quick look over at Elizabeth, It did not look good. Her shallow breaths and pale complexture proved it was not going to be long before she as well left this world. I looked over at Edward, I could tell he was starting the symptoms, "Edward, Would you please say good bye to your mother and come out side please, you too Miss Swan." I walk out side and they follow quickly behind.

"Is their anything you could do doctor? Anything at all?" He looked desperate and so worried that he hadn't notice he had already gone through the first stages of the Influenza. "I am so sorry Edward, there is nothing as else we can do, however I would like you and Miss Swan here to stay the night as it has come to out attention that whole families come down with he Influenza and if we catch it early enough we might get a better advantage." I could sense their shocked and worried as their heart beats started to rise. "If you please go to the nurses station over there and tell them I sent you and they will get you all set up." As they walk off I turn back in to see Elizabeth, the good thing about being a vampire is that I would not get sick and therefore put my whole attention into my work. As I sit next to Elizabeth's bed for the next few hours trying to put her at ease. It was around mid afternoon when she turns towards me and with her last breath she says something that truly shocks me.

"You have to save them, They can not die, they do not deserve to die. You must promise! With all you abilities" She looks at me right into my eyes, and I start to worry that she might know what I am, she couldn't, could she? "Promise me!" I nod my head and let out a small whisper.

"Of course Elizabeth, I will with all my strength." And with that she closes her eyes and lets out a finial breath...

**AN- Hoped you liked...was nice and long...Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Two new companions!

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 7 - Together for Eternity -CPOV-

It has been two days since Elizabeth Mason has passed away, and her son son Edward would not be long before he joined her too. It has gone through my mind time, and time again. Could Elizabeth really meant for me to turn him into a beast, a vampire. Their was something in her eyes like she knew my secret, but how I have been so careful. Then again it would be nice to have a companion, after all these years of me travelling alone, someone to share your memories with would be nice. We could plan it out says that Edward is my adopted son and Miss swan was his wife, they would of course have to get married but they were going to anyway. Wait what am I thinking! I haven't even decided if I can do this let alone start setting up a cover story. I look across to Edward's Bed, I had been sitting here taking them both into my care. They would not be missed, no family to go back to or would miss them if they disappeared. I look across at the clock and realise it is about time for me to clock off and head home, the night staff would be coming on soon. I have been doing double shifts for the last two days straight since Elizabeth passed away to take care of Edward and Miss Swan. If I were to do this I can not do It here, I would have to take them home without anyone realising. I could says that they passed away as It really would be long before they do and no would would suspect a thing. Thing thing that worried me the most if I went ahead with this decision is what Edward's reaction going to be after he awakes, Will he consider my method of living, to become a vegetarian. I had to get a hold of myself, It was either now or never as I could not put this off any further, The boy was going to die and that was a fact. I stand up, and walk over to Edward's bed, "Don't worry my son, I will make you get better, a new life and a new beginning." I look across to Miss swans bed and notice she will not make it through the night also. I walk out the door to the head nurse that was on duty. She was busy filling out orders and telling other what to do. "Excuse me nurse, Miss Swan and Master Edward Mason passed away about 2 minuets ago, I will take them to them now to the morgue." A sad expression goes across her stressed and tired face, I knew that she would not remember to follow the patients up and they would not be missed.

"Very well, thank you doctor" I give a slight nod and start to walk back to my patients room. On the way I grab the trolley they put put the bodies on to bring down to the morgue and continue to their room. I close the door behind me and quickly get to work, I lift helpless bodies onto the trolley and lay and white sheet over them. As I go down to the basement I luckily no one notices the slight whimpers coming from below the sheet. I quickly pick them up into my arms and start to run to my house. I had a small house not far from town, I had a park behind which was good for hunting trips when I did not have that much time to spare. I would need to go hunting before I perform the transformation on these to young soles. I lay them both down onto the bed side by side and quickly run out to hunt in the park. Two deer's would have to do, They did not have long, and I wanted to take as little time as possible. As I finish up I quickly walk back to the house, I walk into the only bedroom I had and prepare myself for the blood-lust I am about to experience. As I bend down to Edward's neck I Bit his neck, wrists, ankles and thigh's before slamming myself against the back wall biting my fist. I could do this I told myself over and over again. One more time, one more time and then I would be done, but it tastes so good and no one will notice. NO! I could not do that to Edward, he was his partner, his sole mate. I wait until I know I got a hold of myself before walking back to the other side of the bed and performing the same ritual to Miss Swan. This I one of the most worst experiences since my transformation. I hope to never experience it again.

I have been sitting beside theirs bed for the past three days, talking to them, telling them what my life stile was like and wondering if they would join me. I was too afraid to move from their beside in case they woke up, I could not afford a new born attack on the city let alone if they both woke up without me here. I hear their heart beats start to slow and suddenly come to a stop. I quickly walk to the back of the room to protect my self from any wrath that may come my way, I raise my hands up in defeat as a friendly gesture, ready for when their eyes open, ready to take control.

**AN- Sorry for the bad spelling and Grammar! Please Review...Next chapter coming out very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 - A new Life A new Beginning!

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 8 - A new life - A new beginning! -EPOV-

As I start to come out of the deep blackness, I hear movement coming from across the room. I instantly panic and try to remember where I last was, the hospital with my beloved Bella, where was she, was she alright?. I listened to try and hear the loudness of other patients, screaming in pain, but I hear nothing other than wind blowing against the window and shuffling coming from across the room. I start to notice that the unbearable pain I had endured for the last, what felt like lasted for months was gone, but instead there was this this other pain, was if I had not drank anything in a week but I didn't thirst for water or anything else I knew for that matter. I open my eyes, and sit up try to look around the room to see where I was. In what should of been a blur was not, I see every bit of furniture that was laid out in front of me. I suddenly start to hear a males voice in my head, '_well, he seems to be all right. Now I hope he can control himself and let me explain' _I panic and swoop around to see what was talking to me, but as I do my eyes rest on my darling Bella laying on the. I rush over to her side, and see that she is unconscious, My anger starts to build within me and I look over to where I heard the footsteps earlier. I see a man, he looked vaguely familiar but when I tried to think back to where I had met him before I could not remember for the life of me. He starts to walk forward with his hands up In a defeat sort of mode. '_He seems to remember Miss Swan, that's a good sign, I wonder if he remembers me?' _

"How are you and what have you done with my Bella" I growl out the man smiles at me, and replies quickly without moving another step. "My name is Dr Carsile Cullen, I took care of your Mother, Father and yourselves while you were all ill. With you Mothers last breath, she wished asked me to save you, and Miss swan here from the influenza before you die. Respecting you Mothers last wish I...well you see I am not...exactly.." _'Human, Vampires, just say it..' _And before he could say anything else I reply "Vampire, Does that mean the thirst I am experiencing is for blood?" The man in front of me gives a smile '_Well, that went well, So much for the rampage across town.'_ He gives a little chuckle and quickly replies "Well, Edward we have many things to discuss, I have a different life style to most of our kind" Before he could go on I quickly stop him as I hear the voices talk through a life of a vegetarian Did every vampire experience voices In their heads. "Why do I know what you are going to say before you say it. Ever since I woke up I have experienced voices in my head." The man raises his eye brow in surprise and the voice comments '_ah...I see I was lucky enough to come across not only a new born that can restrain their blood lust that no other newborn could do but he also has a very handy power' _power..I think to myself, could these voices me his thoughts? I look surprised at him and he says,"Some vampires Edward are lucky enough to have a power when they wake in their new body, It so happens that yours in the ability to read minds. That's how you new first off what you had become and the lifestyle that I choose." I nod and let him continue, gathering up all the new information. "I am sure you have many questions, but first let me tell you about me a little." He then goes on to say how he himself became a vampire, A life he would not have chosen out of his own free will. How he has been to many different universities and done many different degrees which is how he is now able to control his blood lust around humans, and become a doctor. After he finished talking I start to hear the only heart beat in the room slowly come to a stop. The doctor quickly directs me to come over to the door, and stand how he once had when I awoke. My darling Bella, was going to join me In my life. I do not know what I would have done If he had not brought her into this world to join me.

-CPOV-

I am standing beside Edward amazed at his control, looking across at Miss Swan, how at any minute I suspect would open her eyes and join the family. I quickly give Edward a cautious glance to warn him that Bella my not be herself and It would be helpful for him to read her mind so we know weather or not we have to restrain her from the blood lust deep inside her body, boiling to the top. In a quick swift movement Bella opens her eyes, jumps from the bed to the wall away from us, standing in a defensive crouch ready. I look at Edward to see what she was thinking but his eyes look alarmed and he whispers "I can not hear her, only you." Now that is odd, I wonder weather I have come across another power, a shield maybe, I heard of such things when travelling alone meeting up with nomads alone the way but I would never had believed it until now. Edward walks forward taking very slow steps gently calling Bella's name to try and calm her down. She suddenly see Edward and stands up with a confused look at me and walks over to give him a peck. Well this is not going to be hard as I thought, what are my chances, The first two companions I come across and they have the blood lust of a two year old in stead of a ten minute old. I chuckle to my self and after a quick explanation from Edward to inform Bella what we were, they both decide to join the family. I smile and say "Welcome to the family my son and daughter."

**AN- Please review...Next chapter soon...:)**


	9. Chapter 9 - A change of Diet

**Disclaimer:** All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry for Bad spelling and Grammar.

Chapter 8 - A Change of Diet - BPOV -

It has been a 6 months since I have awaken to my new life, my new beginning. I was so frightened at first, but once my beloved explained we would be together forever then that is all I need and what ever else happens is just a luxury. Our new companion was very nice, Dr Carlisle Cullen, he amazes me, how he can tolerate so much blood when a person is dies and still help them. He makes me want to be a better person and try his different lifestyle. He is the father figure that I do not have any more, I remember when he took me and Edward out for our first Hunt, we have been trying to hunt not as often now but still being careful to make sure we don't slip.

- _Flashback_ -

_"Welcome to the family, Bella, Edward, we must go and hunt now. There is to much of a danger for someone to recognise Yourself or Edward so we will be moving as soon as we have come back from hunting. I will need to make some quick errands to the hospital to hand in my resignation and then we can head off" Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance and told me it was going to be ok. I liked the Idea of a vegetarian diet, I don't think I could forgive myself if I killed an innocent person. All I could think about is what if it was a Mother's child, Husband, Wife. No I would not do that to someone and I knew Edward and Carlisle will help me. Edward had already told me that he was willing to give this lifestyle a go and all he wanted was to make me happy. As we walked out the door Carlisle lead us north toward the Forest. I was amazed at how fast we could go and still not miss any piece of information. I found that Edward was much fast that Carlisle which he explained was because of the newborn fact and also how some people bring across special features of when they were human. We came to a stop and was told to close our eyes, He then told us to open our ears and listen very closely. Once we had discovered that there was 5 deer's about 500 meters from us he then told us just to relax and let our hunting instincts take over. Which did not take long, At first when he told us about hunting I was mortified at the thought of drinking blood, but I understand now how nice and relaxing it tastes_

- _End of Flashback_-

We now live in Wisconsin in a small 2 bedroom house. Carlisle took the first 6 months off after he turned us just to make sure we fit in, and is about to start his new Job at the hospital In two weeks on the Monday. He takes every very slowly just in case we slip but I can tell it's getting on Edward's nerves as all he wants to do is go out and finish his schooling. I don't mind that much, Every afternoon Edward gives me a lesson on how to play the piano, I am making very slow progress but he is patient with me. We also have started learning Italian since that is where the Voltaire live and if for any chance we had to go their Carlisle wanted us to understand and be able to speak for ourselves. I am slowly getting use to not having to go through all the routine human moments, and I am very grateful for that. No have to eat every few hours, or have to sleep at night. There is so much we can do and learn now that we don't have to sleep, We are constantly either learning or reading. I worry about Edward sometimes, the first month was the toughest for him, to accept his parents deaths and also have to understand that in 50 years time all the people we once knew will be dead if not earlier Carlisle explained to us that soon we will be able to go back to school once we have full masted how to cope being around humans without ripping their heads off and drinking their blood. We have two weeks to learn about how to be human again, before starting school. We decided that is would be best fo Edward and myself to redo a year of schooling before moving onto the final year since we do not remember much and don't want to fall behind.

We are sitting in the living room after coming back from a hunt when Carlisle walks in smiling. "Now, I think it is time we start on some helpful lessons on fitting in when you go to school. I know it has not been long since the both of you have been human but when you transformed you stop simple habits that humans will notice. The first thing I will teach is your strength, You both have mostly already gotten use to this and can open a door or cupboard without ripping it off it's hinges but shaking a humans hand or giving a hug is something else altogether. I want both of you to walk up to me in Human speed, Introduce you selves and shake my hand or give me a quick friendly hug." I start to feel a bit nervous, Edward was more in control with his strength than I was, hence why he is always telling me to relax a little when giving him a hug to tightly. If I hurt him when hugging him at vampire strength, then how am I going to go doing it at human strength to Carlisle. Edward senses my panic as I start to freeze up but gives me a little hug and helps me up. Edward walks over first over towards Carlisle, and gives a little smile goes to shake his hand while introducing himself "Hi, My name Edward Cullen It is nice to meet you." Carlisle smiles and steps back. "Good, your strength on your hand shake is very good but you need to work on your speed walking over here. Try again" After another 20 tries and a frustrated Edward he finally gets it to Carlisle satisfaction and turns to me for my turn. After another two hours later I too make it to satisfaction, I must say it is so frustration to not be able to do something so simple as walk across the room and shake someone's hand before. I mean I was Human only six months before and now I can't do something as simple as that. The days past during the week with more lessons, some as simple as subtle movements like blinking, breathing, or well pretending to breath since we will not be when we first start school just in case and Switching legs when standing which made me feel really silly. It was the day before we start school and we just came back from taking a walk in town to test how well we will do tomorrow. To say I was nervous was an understatement but being to amazing person he was Edward comforted me and reassured me that I will do fine. Him and his amazing will power to be able to adapted so quickly to this new lifestyle. He told me that he believes in me and no matter if I or him slip that Carlisle will move without being upset as that is what family is for. "I love you Bella, With all my heart. Try not to worry as I will be with you the hole time." He gives me one of those crocked smiles and we walk out the door to hunt one last time before school.

**AN- Please Review.! Hoped you liked it, Did It in a bit of a different writing style, but don't worry next chapter there will be a lot more talking and action!...Will update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - First Impressions

**Disclaimer: All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry for Bad spelling and Grammar.**

**AN - I know I have not gotten Edward and Bella Married yet and I have not forgotten, It will be in a future chapter soon :)**

**Chapter 10 - First Impressions - EPOV - **

I looked across at Bella as we walked up to the school office to sign ourselves in, and get our class schedule's. There was no one around as It was still pretty early, I looked across at Bella and See how nervous she was. I may not be able to read her mind but she is the most readable person I know, plus she has always been a terrible lie. I let out a little chuckle and squeeze my beloved hand. She looks across and me with a nervous smile. "It will be okay love, I promise" I wrap my arm around her shoulder and we walk up to the door "I know I just can't help it, what if I slip or someone suspects us?" I open the door and whisper in her ear too low for human's to hear, "Then they will have me to answer to won't they! You will do fine, I love you no matter what." She gives me a big smile and walks through the door with a low whisper in return. "I love you too" We then walk up to the desk and I press the bell to let them know we are here. '_Oh no, First day back and I am already behind and running late, I wonder who that will be?' _A lady walks around the corner looking flustered and and tired. I try to hold back a smirk at the thoughts this middle age woman was thinking, '_Oh my, don't they look different, I wonder who they are...If only my Husband could look that good'_ "How may I help you too this morning?" I quickly remember back to Carlisle lecture of our '_story'..._

_-Flashback-_

_"Now, While we are living in this town we have to have a good cover story, since you two will be going to school together and are posing two year younger than what you really am you will not be able to tell people you and engaged. However I think that it would be best Bella if you were to become my niece, we could say that you mother and father, I.E. my brother died in the influenza epidemic and since you have no other family you came to live with me. Your name their for will be Bella Cullen, If you don't mind." Bella shakes her head and smiles. "Good, Now Edward, We can also say that your parents Died in the influenza epidemic and you came to live with me. You can say that your father was a doctor and College of mine and asked me to take care of you as their last wish. It would be best since you and Bella are Engaged for you to keep your family name Mason, but only tell people that you and Bella are 'courting'. Agreed?"_

_-End of Flashback-_

_..._"Hi, my name is Edward Mason, This is Miss Cullen and we are here to sign in and get our class scheduled's" The lady quickly blushes while thinking'_Oh...his voice even sounds like an angle...Wait get a hold of yourself, Cullen and Mason..Hmm they must be that new doctors adopted children all the ladies are talking about, what a shame I'm married.'_ "Oh..Why yes, I have them right here ready for you. Just sign the book here." She passes some papers over to us with a map and class times. I give a quick thank you and look down at Bella, She seems to be in control Good I hate to see her hurting. After holding the door open for Bella to walk back out I grab her hand and give her a quick peck on her forehead "You did great!" She smiles up at me proudly"Thanks so did you. You know It is not fair, you have just the same age as me yet you don't experience it as hard as me trying to resist." I let out a chuckle as she pouts, She is so unbelievably cute when she does that, "Your doing great! Come on it looks like people are starting to arrive let go to our first class". As we walked along I listened in on what the first impressions were, _'Oh, look look look, Isn't he wonderful, Just like a model. I wonder if that is his girlfriend. I hope not, Yea I bet that's just his sister.'_ I smirk at how all the girls seem to think the same thing, I never have taken interest in girl who fall all over men. I then see a group of boys up ahead not much older than me gawking at my girl, my Bella. I wrap my arm around her shoulder as I hear their thoughts. '_Now, isn't she a beauty, I know what My new target it' 'oh god, I hope I have class with her' 'Look at that guy, thinking he is better than me, I'll show him, then she will be all mine.' _A small growl comes out of my throat as one of the guys jumps out in front of us and starts taking to Bella. "Hey beautiful, want a tour of the school?" He then goes to grab her hand and pull her into a hug, I go to step out but Bella pulls me back and quickly replies to the guy "oh I'm sorry I did not know low lives like your self knew how to read let alone look at a map to get around." she then tuns to me reaches up and pecks me on the lips before turning back to the guy who is now thinking swearing in his mind trying to think up a good comeback line but is running blank. I then pull her away toward the door for our first class, once we get in and sit down I let out a sigh trying to block out all the low lives thoughts of my Bella. She looks up at me and gives me a smile, the one that always makes me feel better and smile back. I must admit how could she do that to me every time, She is truly amazing.

Through out the day classes seem to go surprisingly fast, Memories slowly come back to me from before the transformation of when I attended school. I constantly was looking across at Bella, who was in every class of mine, which I made sure of telling Carlisle to do when he rang up. It was not that I did not think that she couldn't cope, and keep under control it was just that I could not stand not being around her for an extended period for time. Luckily we only had one class with those low lives which I made sure Bella sat at the opposite side of the room. The only releif I had was when Bella smiled and said home time. As we walk out of school I was so glade we did not have to eat that disgusting food at lunch, I could not believe how I use to eat that food and how It smells so horrible now.

When We finally get home We walk up to our room and Bella gives me a huge smile. "I never thought I would say this but I actually can not wait for graduation next year." I walk up to her and give her a hug while letting my fingers fall down through her hair "Don't worry love when we finish we can get married and I'll take you on a huge trip anywhere you want" She giggles and looks up at me "I believe you have a lesson to teach me Mr Mason" I pull back and raise one of my eye brows as I chuckle "We then Miss Swan, you better lead the way". The next couple of hours pass as I continue teaching Bella Piano but as night draws my throat burns almost unbearably and my sense tell me that blood is coming this way, and fast. I hear foot steps of what I can gather to be Carlisle as Bella stop playing and tense beside me Just as Carlisle bursts through the doors...

**AN- Hoped you liked...Please Review - Find out who is in trouble with the next chapter out before the end of the week :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - The One I love!

**Disclaimer: All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry for Bad spelling and Grammar.**

**AN- This is for Avery and other who are curious - I plan for this story to go on for at least another 10 chapters. **

**Chapter 11 - The One I love - CPOV**

For the first time since my transformation all those years ago I felt like I was going to die, The amount of pain I was in would not leave until I know she will be safe, and away from pain. If their was some way that I could take the pain from her and it be me on that bed instead enduring it all over again than I would. I have been sitting here for three days beside the one I love, care about with my whole heart while she screams in pain, While her body in torturing her, and there was nothing I could do.

_- Flashback-_

_ I was finishing up my shift from work when I heard I faint heart beat coming from the room ahead which happen to be the morgue. When I went to investigate as their was not meant to be anyone in that room, I came across a beautiful woman mid 20's who was declared dead from a suicide jump off a cliff. When I stepped closer to examine her I realized that this was the same woman I help a couple of years ago when she was only 16. Esme, yes that was her name, I remember because of her beauty. I could still hear her heat beating but knew that no human's ear could of heard it because of it being of faint. I knew that she wont not last much longer due to all her injuries, and I could not just leave her here so I quickly picked her up and took her home. I knew I had to start thinking straight so that Edward would be able to hear me so that he and Bella could get out but my thoughts were all jumbled and all I could think of was helping her and getting her safe. I ran thought the door and up to my room quickly preparing while telling Edward what had happen so they could leave for a day or two. _

_- End Flashback - _

Since then I have been sitting right here telling my love all about the life she is being brought into, hoping and wondering that she will love me the way I love her. I suddenly hear foot steps coming through the front door, Edward and Bella must be back. I wonder if he will be able to hear Esme's thoughts, tell me what she is thinking and if the process is coming to a stop. I stand up and walk over to the door as Edward and Bella walk through, They look up at me and smile. "How is she going Carlisle? Are you okay?" Worry comes across his face and I smile at how he cares for me and this our new family. "Yes son I am fine, I believe the process is coming to a stop every soon. You have come at the best time. How have you and Bella been?" I look across to Bella who is looking at Esme with just the same concern as Edward, she looks up at me "We been good, but school is so boring, though I never thought I would say that." I chuckle at that and remember when I first started going to college after I got over my blood-lust, I am so proud to have two strong children. Edward smile at the thought and walks over to Esme. "She has gone through a lot, It might take awhile for her to learn to trust, and to love someone again." I just hope she will give me a change, this life another chance for her to be happy. Edward smiles at my thought and walks back over to Bella "I think the process is done, I can hear her thoughts more clearly now" Just as he finished saying the last word Esme eyes open and she quickly sits up and smiles at me. I walk back over to her slowly remembering how Edward reacted when he first awoke. "My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, I fond you in the morgue with a faint heart beat after your accident and brought you back to my home. I turned you into one of us, A vampire. My family and Myself do not hurt human but instead hunt and feed off animals. We keep our life a secret and try to blend in with human life, I work at a hospital and Bella and Edward go to school." As I was speaking Esme nodded and took all of what I was saying in. After I was done speaking she got up and took a look around. "you are welcome to join my family with my daughter and her partner" I walked over to her and took out my hand to welcome her, "My name is Esme Anne Platt. I would Love to get to know you all better, I do not wont to hurt humans and wish to learn of your lifestyle." I smile at her and We walk done stairs to where Edward and Bella went to, "This Is Bella and Edward. Edward has the ability to hear your thoughts." She shakes his hand and turns to Bella "Bella we are not sure of but we think she might be some kind of shield as Bella is the only one that Edward can not hear the thoughts of." Bella gives Esme a hug "Welcome to the family Esme I hope you find it very comfortable here." She smiles at Bella Kindness "Thank you Bella and Edward, you are very kind" Edward turns to me with a worried face "I think it is time to show Esme how to hunt" I quickly pick up the hint and agree, He must of read Esme thoughts, she must be finding it very difficult to control her blood-lust. She glances over to me worried that she has done something wrong. "Don't worry Esme, I will show you how" I go to walk out the door but I quickly remember how Esme does not have any clothing for when she returns and wonder if Edward and Bella wont mind picking some up. I turn to see if Edward has heard and he nods at me.

Esme quickly got use to hunting and we were on our way back to the house when I Think It is time to tell her a little about me. I see and Seat in the park a little ahead and ask her if she wants to take a seat. "Esme, I know this must be hard for you with all this to take in but I want to let you know that I will always be here if you need anyone to talk to, I will not judge you or get angry." I give her a smile and see that she is still a little scared " How about I tell you a little about myself" She nods and I go into about my life when I grew up, how I got turned into a vampire up to when I met Edward and Bella. She takes all this in and slowly I notice she is starting to relax and feel more comfortable around me. After I finish she returns with her sad story and I could not help but feel angry at how someone could treat a women like that. I realise how that man must of damaged Esme so much making her feel unworthy with no kindness or love at all. "Esme, I promise I would never treat you any less than you deserve. I would love you and treasure you though all the years. I would make you feel like a princess and give you all that you deserve." She smiles at me and nods "I never thought that my dreams would come true and I would be able to be with man I have dreamed about since that night when I was 16." I could not believe what I was hearing, she dreamed about me since she was 16, and remembered me. I pull her into my arms and with my hand on her chin, I tilt her hear up to mine. "I love you Esme, I have since the day I met you and always will" She smile and our lips met. It was one of the most happiest moments of my life, she pulls back and whispers in my ear "I love you too Dr Cullen"...

**AN- Hoped you liked ... Please Review! Another Chapter will be posted before Christmas! **


	12. Chapter 12 - Goodbye!

**Disclaimer: All this genius belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Sorry for Bad spelling and Grammar. **

**AN- Please, No Rude Comments when Reviewing **

**Chapter 12 - Goodbye - EPOV - **

It has been a year since Esme joined our family, and become a vampire. I must say that she has taken on our lifestyle very well, and fits with Carlisle well. It makes me happy to see him find his love after all the years he has been alone. Bella was very happy when she found out that Carlisle and Esme were dating, Bella since then see's Esme her Mother and they have grown a very strong bond.

It was 6 am in the morning, a school day and while Bella was getting ready while talking to Esme when I heard Carlisle wanting to talk to me. When I went into his office he smiled, to say that he was blocking thoughts was an understatement. The past few weeks he had been going to work more and avoiding me, so I was not surprised when I heard he wanted to talk to me."Son, Come sit down, I have no doubt you know I want to talk to you about something." He smiled and sat down behind his desk. "Yes, You have been blocking your thoughts from me. Not that I try to listen but sometimes I can not help it as I am still getting use to it. Why? Is there something wrong?" I look up at him and he shakes his head "No son, I sorry if I caused you to worry but I had to think a little before I wanted to tell anyone." And with that he opened his mind and showed me what his was thinking. _'Marrying, Esme, I love you with all my heart...Marry me...I will never hurt you...' _I was not shocked, I knew that they were going to get married eventually, and I was very happy for them. "Carlisle I am very happy for you and Esme." He smiled at me and gave a little chuckle "Well I was wondering If you would be My best man? I believe We are going to just have a small wedding with just the four of us and the priest." I gave a big grin back and walked over to where Carlisle was now standing "I would love to" We gave each other a quick friendly hug, Something I do not give other the pleasure of other than my family. "I am very proud of you Edward. Thank you" I walk back over to the door, It must be nearly time to go to school "Well I better check on Bella, It is about time we left for school" He nod's and while sitting back down at his desk "Have a good day".

School was well, the same as it always has been, Boring, A waste of my time and If it was not for Bella I would not be here. It was lunch time and I was walking with my love Bella holding hands while we walked across the room in the canteen to sit down. But before I had the chance to react or should I say react "Humanly" some stupid jocks through it would be funny to grab Bella and give her a kiss in front the whole grade before he could blink an eye I grabbed him by the neck and pinned him up against the wall nearby. "If you ever touch my Girl again I will personally make sure it is the last thing you do." I could hear Bella called my name in a whisper trying to let me know not to blow our cover. "Come on Edward, He just jealous Lets go" She pulled on my arm and we quickly walk out before anyone noticed what was happening. As soon as we were out of prying eyes Bella quickly gave me a hug trying to stop me from going back over to rip those guys heads off. I knew going to back to school after see those in-mature guys was a bad Idea but I knew Bella wanted to stay but now no, I would not let anyone touch my woman like that. Not while I could not rip their heads off without showing them what we truly are. We are not even the worst out their, low lives like that grow up to become murders, rapists and criminals, they are the ones that deserve the pain we deliver. I could sense Bella getting worried beside me "Edward, don't worry about them, they are just jealous" I smiled at her, she was trying to calm me down. "I only love you, I am yours don't worry about them" She lent up on her tip toes and lent in for a kiss. As our lips touched everything else disappeared she was why I was here and I would do anything for her. I had to keep her away from other and make sure they knew she was mine "I love you" I smiled at her and quickly replied "I love you too, Lets go home, I do not want to be here any more, I think it is time we go away from a little while" She nodded "I will follow you were ever, you know that, But promise me we will stay for Carlisle and Esme wedding." I smiled at her, Yes and I wonder if they would be up to a double wedding. As we near the house I stop and wrap my arms around her waist, "Bella, I was thinking, Would you be okay to have a double wedding, Get married at the same time as Esme and Carlisle." She giggled "I thought you would never asked, I don't think They would be happy if they were not invited to our wedding while we're away, I think that is a perfect plan." I nod "I'll let Carlisle know and make the preparations for our departure."

I knocked at the door to Carlisle study once again for today,"Come in Edward" I walked in to see him reading sitting at his desk. He looks up me and puts the book down "What can I help you with, I see you are home early from school. Did something happen...?" His mind races through different scenarios and I quickly shake my head "No, Nothing like that I wish tell let you know that Bella and my self will be leaving. I can not live this lifestyle any more and Bella wont leave my side. We are going away for a little while and I don't know when we will see you again." He lets out a sigh and I hear his mind '_If this is what you think is best then I wish you two all the best.' _"Thanks you Carlisle, We're still wanting you to be there for us too, so we thought a double wedding ceremony would be the perfect goodbye." I see a big gin come across his face "That is a great Idea, I can give the priest a ring and ask him if he is free for tonight?" "yes that would be great, I'll Let Bella know"

- BPOV -

I Never wanted a big wedding, Something small in a church with my closest family was always the way I wanted. We stood at the front of the church my hands in Edward's and Esme's In Carlisle's repeating what the Priest says, It is the most wonderful day in my new life and I was doing it my my family at our side. "I now pronounce you husbands and wives, You may kiss you wives. I look into Edward's eyes and see all the love for him, I do not care what lifestyle he wants or does, I will love him for all eternity. As he leans down I lean forward and our lips touch, I put my arms around his neck and his move to around my waist. "I love you Mrs Cullen" I see his smirk "I love you too kind sir" I let out a giggle and he tucks his arm around mine and we walk out of the church together as one for all eternity...

**AN - There you go! Merry Christmas Everyone...Hope you enjoy all your present's...Please read and Review! :) **


End file.
